Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to illuminated decorative covers for devices such as cellular telephones. Additionally, the present invention pertains to a cellular telephone having an illuminated decorative cover.
Cellular telephones are becoming widely used. Many people desire to have a unique appearing cellular telephone, not only for its attractiveness, but also to enable them to identify their own phone from phones belonging to others.
People often have a cellular telephone with them when in locations in which the ringing of the telephone is undesirable. In such situations, the ringer of the telephone can be shut off. However, if a call is placed to the telephone while the ringer is off, the user does not know about the call unless there is some other way to indicate its arrival. While some cellular telephones retain a visual indication of unanswered calls, indicating the calling number, the user of such a phone is unlikely to learn of the call until he or she happens to activate the phone next. This may be a considerable time after the call was placed. If the call related to time sensitive information, the user may lose the benefit of the information because he or she did not notice the call soon enough. While a number of light emitting diodes can be incorporated with a cover for a device such as a cellular telephone, because of power requirements it is impractical to try to provide an illuminated decorative pattern of light emitting diodes.